Invincible Universe Vol 1 12
A baffled Robot asks how they were able to accomplish this, and King Lizard reveals that through the constant battles had infected them with King Lizard’s virus. He asks them to say hello to the “new heroes.” At Titan’s safe house, Titan and Francisco Vasquez continue their battle. The muutated Guardians ready to attack. Francisco uses his knowledge of Martial Arts to knock Titan down. Titan asks him to talk and cites that “El Chupacabra” relapsed, not Francisco. He goes on to say that El Chupacabra needs recovery. He brings Francisco into a room to an Alcoholic Anonymous meeting. In the room lays Kinetic, Claire Voyant, Red Devil, Elephant, and Octoboss, supervillains and superhero alcoholics. Titan goes on to say that no matter what side of the law there’s on, they have a common addiction. Titans says that Francisco knows what to do. Francisco introduces himself as El Chupacabra as an alcoholic. The mutated Guardians suprisely attack the Lizard League, much to King Lizard’s dismay. Amanda argues that that an altered form doesn’t mean that you aren’t human. The Lizard League is defeated and An enraged Kid Thor pummels King Lizard, nearly killing him. A mutuated Knockout asks him to stop and the duo embrace. Samson interrogates the G.D.A. operative and he reveals that Dinosaurus’s base is powered by geothermal energy and that there are nuclear devices within each vent. He also reveals that King Lizard planned to detonate them so that cold-blooded animals could live there. Cecil reveals that location on two of them, Wyoming and New Zealand. Rex reveals that the bomb wouldn’t do that, but would vaporize 100 million people. Rex also reveals that they must punch the bomb to stop them from detonating. Mark rushes to New Zealand and Immortal heads for Yellowstone. Brit and Rex’s drone goes into the drone. Mark is unaffected by the lava at his feet and Immortal as well. Brit and Robot asks for help in extraction since Immortal and Mark cannot do so. After throwing out suggestions, Best Tiger recommends Daniel stop them. Best Tiger reveals that that his Telekinesis is in his mind and asks him to focus. Rex confirms that Best Tiger is right. He puts his headband around him and he manages to destroy the machines. Rex’s drone melts and Brit decides to punch the rock himself. While the team evacuates DInosaurus’s base, Daniel manages to stop them and stops the bomb as well as the machines in Dinosaurus’s base. A naked Brit stops after realizing the bomb has stopped. Hours later, much of the team have been restored back to their regular human bodies. However, the side effect causes them to become hungry. A reptilian Knockout asks Kid Thor if he would still be with her even as a turtle. Kid Thor assures her since she stood by his side while he wasn’t alive. Rex asks Knockout to step in so that she can be human again. Rex reveals to the team that reversing the process was fairly easy, showcasing his Genius Level Intellect. Francisco walks in, a happier man. Cecil asks if the symbol is part of his uniform. A happy Francisco remarks that it is his uniform. Heading back home in Alexandria, Virginia, Brit talks about his day with his wife, Jessica as they prepare to go bowling. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters * * * Locations * **Volcanic bedrock ** ** *** * Villains: * ** ** ** *Dinosaurus * * Items *Kid Thor’s hammer *Knockout’s boxing gloves | Notes = | Trivia = Since they are seen in an Alcohol Anonymous meeting, Kinetic, Claire Voyant, Red Devil, Elephant, and Octoboss are likely alcoholics themselves. | Recommended = | Links = }} References